Xenochildren: 'Kindly Spirit'
by AriZonia1
Summary: After losing both of his parents to the Mechon, Dunban has neglected his own well-being for the sake of his sister. A spirit gives him a visit and an offer he can't refuse. SPOILER FREE


**Notes: This takes place pre-Xenochildren, so this is literally a Dunban-centric fic. He is no older than 13 and is officially orphaned in this story.**

* * *

 _Xenochildren: "Kindly Spirit"_

How long has it been? A week? A month? Even longer? Dunban didn't know, and he didn't really want to pay attention. All he knows that it's lonely in his house now. No sounds could be heard aside from a baby girl crying. That baby girl was his little sister Fiora. Some time ago there had been an attack on Colony 9 by the dreaded Mechon and it ended up orphaning the young Dunban and his one-year-old sister. He spent countless nights sleeping by the door to his parent's room, hoping he would wake up in his bed from his father carrying him. Yet, it never happened. The boy was forced to raise his precious sister on his own, as his… no, _their_ mother died protecting the Colony itself as the Captain of her platoon in the Defence Force. Their father was merely a civilian casualty as he tried to evacuate the area with his children.

It was bad enough the young boy loathed his baby sister already, believing she had taken all of his father's attention away from him. His mother was rarely home as is had been, but the point remained he wasn't thrilled being her only caretaker. The two didn't even look remotely alike. His skin was dark like the earth, hair black as midnight of a cloudy day, and his eyes so dim and brown that no one could tell where the iris ended and the pupil began. Yet, Fiora's hair was bright like the noonday sun, her skin pale, and eyes green as the grass. How was she even possible? No one really knew, especially not her brother. Despite the fact he did not quite enjoy her presence, he promised he would try and protect her, no matter what.

Cuddling the baby close, Dunban is trying to keep her fed so she would grow up healthy. He can't remember the last time he personally ate, or if he's actually brushed his hair lately. It was a for sure fact that he hasn't bothered to attend class ever since the invasion. No one seemed to be bothered though to check up on the children though, maybe they haven't noticed? Regardless, Dunban sighs as he watches Fiora fall asleep in his arms again. Quietly he leans into the corner again and tries not to cry.

"Daddy… why'd you have to go…" He muttered to himself, no one could ever replace his father.

Despite his depressive state, Dunban figured it was time for him to properly put his sister to bed so he can try and tend to himself. Thankfully her crib was right next to her brother's bed so he didn't have to worry about that too much. The true problem was producing the energy to even get downstairs to take a bath. Regardless he manages to accomplish the task.

Silently he draws the water and rests in the tub to wash away the grime he knows he's built up of this period of time. As he leans back after washing the soap from he looks out the window to see dark clouds forming above Colony 9. How odd that a thunderstorm is brewing, usually that weather is reserved for Colonies 6, 7, and 8 from what the boy has heard. He turns his attention away from the window though as he finishes bathing himself and stepping out of his bath.

After getting dressed in some fresh clothes Dunban let's out a sigh, from what he can tell Fiora is still sound asleep. Yet, he suddenly feels chilled as a literal black wind blows past him and goes up to his room. Outside the weather has grown horrid and the rain is heavily pouring.

"Fiora!" He shouts as he bounds up the stairs to see a woman standing by the crib, his baby sister in her arms.

The woman didn't look to be much older than her mid-twenties. Her hair was medium-length, straight, and red-orange in color. Her dress looked like it was made of blood-red scales, like that of a dragon. It only had one sleeve and one of the legs was slit.

"E-excuse me… Miss…" Dunban says weakly.

The woman turns around to show her face. "Hello there. Is there something you need?"

She seemed nice enough as Dunban spoke. "You're… not here to hurt my little sister are you?"

Suddenly she becomes curious. Most people flee in terror at her mere presence, the boy must not be aware of who, or what, she is.

"Well… I wouldn't believe so." She responds. "What is your name?"

He swears he feels his heart stop beating for a couple seconds as he tries to remember his own name. "D-Dunban."

The woman purses her lips together as she turns to set the baby down in her crib. It seems she might have to change her plans. While it's a long shot, maybe her idea will benefit her in the long run.

"Well Dunban, my name is Ala. I'm a spirit." She says as she kneels in front of the child. "I heard that you wanted to protect that little baby sister of yours."

He nods, trying to remain polite. "Y-yes ma'am."

A gentle smile crosses her lips as she rests a gentle hand on Dunban's face. "Hm, hm, hm. I'm sure I can help you with that my dear child. All you have to do, is agree to some rules I have, and you can get any power you desire that I have to protect your baby sister. Ok?"

The boy's eyes light up at the prospect and he quickly nods his head in agreement. With a confirmation from him, Ala procures a contract and hands it off to the boy. She knows full well that he's too young to understand most of it anyway, as she leaves only the end agreement mostly clear.

Dunban looks at the paper before speaking. "Miss, can I… control wind and lightning? It would make me very scary to those that try to hurt Fiora."

"Of course my dear, anything you wish." She says with a tinge of smugness as she uses her magic to add the powers into the contract. "Now, just write your name up here, and sign it on the bottom as best you can."

Another silent nod as the boy rests the paper on the floor so he can quickly scribble his name down on it. He didn't actually know what he was getting himself into, but surely any benefits of this outweighs the risks. Fiora is his top priority, even above his own health and safety.

After he finishes writing Ala stands up and takes the paper into her hand. "Alright Dunban, I'm going read this aloud just to make sure you understand the terms. Is that ok by you?"

Once again, he nods.

"Ahem. _I, Dunban hereby resign the ability to reincarnate into another life. This I resign unto Ala, and in return I will be granted the strength that I require to protect those that are close to me, in particular my little sister Fiora. This strength given to me will include the ability to manipulate elements such as wind and electricity, sometimes at a cost to my own health or safety. This contract will be terminated at the first sign I am no longer strong enough to even protect myself or when Fiora no longer requires protecting. This contract may be nullified if I find someone that will romantically love me in life, but this will only work if the other party reciprocates my feelings. This factor will only be applied if both I and my partner or partners share these feelings with one another, even if they are not outright stated. If I have not found anyone that will reciprocate any feelings of affection I have for them, or I do not return the feelings of another by the day of my death, my soul will be forfeited to Ala and she will use my soul in any way she then pleases._ "

It was obvious to Ala that about halfway through reading the contract the boy had tuned her out, not that she minded. He already signed his soul away as soon as his name was wrote out the first time. She chuckles lightly as he absent-mindedly nods as she asks if he agrees to the terms she's laid out.

Gently she pats the boy on the head. "Now, I promise I will do anything I can to keep you safe as well until you learn out to do that for yourself. Don't need you dying and leaving your poor sister all alone."

Dunban watches as both Ala and the contract dissolve back into the black wind and promptly leave his house. Quickly he strides to the window to see the rain letting up and the clouds going back to their usual white puffiness. He was about to ask aloud what just happened but was interrupted as he heard Fiora start crying.

"Starting today, I will learn how to properly defend you Fiora." He says with a sudden new demeanor and a jolt of electricity surges through his system, causing him to double over from the pain. "After… I stand up again… oh Bionis this hurts…"

* * *

 **Ending notes:**  
 **1\. This story is basically a prequel to something my friend GintaxAlvissForever wrote concerning what happens to Dunban seventeen years after he signs the contract. While her universe and mine actually don't have much in common, that story is one of the few things that connects them. So I suggest you go read it, it's called "Faustian Contract"**

 **2\. Ala herself is actually a demon from Slavic mythology. Specifically Ale are a race of pretty much all females that are known to cause bad weather and ruin crops. But show them kindness and they will show it back, but mostly they are shape-shifting tricksters.**

 **3\. The last lines of this is both kind of a halfway reference to The Little Mermaid with how Ariel felt some pain when she was transformed. Also, I don't really think having your body suddenly jolted with electricity would be all that pleasant.**


End file.
